


momentary dream

by passionsfruit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Park Jisung (NCT), Caught, Come Eating, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Smut, Top Huang Ren Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionsfruit/pseuds/passionsfruit
Summary: It all stops with the sound of the door slamming, loud enough to clearly be a way to get Jisung’s attention. By the time his eyes open, Renjun is already at his bedside.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Kudos: 144





	momentary dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkids/gifts).



> for my dear friend

Jisung is stark naked, legs spread so wide one of them dangles off the edge of the bed. His back is slightly arched, bowing off the bed and toward the hand frantically stroking his cock. He lets out barely there huffs of, “ _Hyung, hyung, hyung,”_ as he gets closer to coming. 

It all stops with the sound of the door slamming, loud enough to clearly be a way to get Jisung’s attention. By the time his eyes open, Renjun is already at his bedside. 

“Oh, my God,” Jisung groans. He pushes his knees together and cups his hands over his cock in a poor attempt to hide himself. “Hyung, I–” 

“Hands down. Let me see.” Jisung clenches his jaw, but obeys anyway. "Did I do this to you?" Renjun asks, as he trailing his finger down Jisung’s cock. Jisung nods frantically, cock twitching embarrassingly under his hand. "Words."

"Yes," Jisung mumbles. He swallows the lump in his throat before correcting himself. “Yes, hyu– _ung."_ Jisung’s words break off into a moan as Renjun strokes his cock once, twice, before sitting between his spread legs. 

"Aw," Renjun coos, fingers trailing down to cup his sac. Jisung is sure he would find Renjun looking down at him with a smirk if he didn’t have his eyes squeezed shut. "What's the matter, angel?"

Renjun moves his hand even further down, but Jisung doesn't move, hands flat against the bed as instructed. The desire to shift his hips just a bit and finally feel Renjun touch him where he wants him is overwhelming. The featherlight touches so close to his hole are electric. It's unfair that each time Renjun's fingers kiss his skin, Jisung can barely breathe. 

"I asked you a question." Renjun's voice is calm, but Jisung knows. 

"I want hyung inside me," Jisung chokes out. _God_ , he feels so pathetic. He loves it. Renjun only hums, but the telltale pop of lube being uncapped provides some relief. 

Renjun circles his rim slowly, barely using any pressure, and Jisung wants to cry. The slightest shift of his hips would have Renjun's finger inside him. He opens his mouth to speak, only for Renjun to shove the fingers of his other hand into his mouth. Jisung is taken off guard, eyes flying open in shock, but he quickly accepts the intrusion. 

"Good boy," Renjun praises, slipping his fingers out of Jisung's mouth and resting them against his parted lips. Jisung pants, tongue darting out to lick at his fingertips. “If I wasn’t going to fuck you, maybe I’d put those pretty lips to use.” At the prospect of having his mouth full of cock, Jisung moans. “Maybe we should get someone else to come use it sometime. Stuff you full from both ends.”

" _Please_ ," Jisung begs despite the intrusion. Renjun laughs through his nose and slips another finger inside of him. 

Jisung whines and tries his best to be good for his hyung, keep his hands glued to the bed and hips still, until Renjun has him fully prepped. He does well, listens to everything Renjun tells him to do, even when he moves up his body to drag his canines along the most sensitive part of Jisung's neck. What gets him to break, though, is Renjun fucking him on four fingers.

"Hyung, hyung, hyu–" Jisung's back bows off the bed as he digs his nails between Renjun's shoulder blades hard enough to leave crescent impressions in the skin. "Hyung, please, please, _please_." 

"Hm?" Renjun drags his teeth along Jisung's throat once more before pulling away to stare down at him. Jisung feels his eyes tear up under the intensity.

"Please just fuck me. I need it so bad, hyung. I can't–" He hiccups, fat tears tracking down his cheeks again.

"Aw, baby." Renjun smiles, deceptively warm. Tenderly, he takes Jisung's face between his thumb and forefinger and tilts it from side to side, admiring ruddy cheeks and swollen eyes. "My poor baby. You really _do_ need it, don't you?" Jisung nods, pulling his bottom lip, which he's bit until it's swollen, between his teeth. "It's okay. Hyung's got you."

Renjun pulls his fingers out of Jisung and lubes his cock up before wiping them on the bed haphazardly to not keep him waiting any longer. Jisung mumbles out a string of _thank yous_ while Renjun drags his cock along his rim. As he pushes in, Jisung's legs tremble and he gulps in large, shaky breaths. Renjun rubs at his hip bone and mumbles praises to calm him down. 

"I'm okay," Jisung says after a moment. He looks up at Renjun with wet, pleading eyes and tells him, "You can fuck your baby now."

Renjun hums, but doesn't give any further warning before he pulls out of Jisung almost entirely, stopping when the head of his cock catches on the rim, then slams back into Jisung. The force of his thrust jolts Jisung up the bed, prompting him to wrap his limbs around Renjun. He coos and pushes Jisung's bangs out of his face until they fan out around his head with the rest of his hair. After planting his hands beside Jisung, Renjun fucks him in earnest. 

He knows watching him like this is what Renjun likes most. Jisung's eyes roll back in his head right before he squeezes them shut, his eyebrows pinch together, and his mouth hangs open with quivering lips as he's fucked. His chest flutters around stuttering breaths and broken moans each time Renjun's hips meet his ass. Renjun is fond of reminding Jisung he looks perfect, wrecked in the best way possible, under him. 

"Please, just–" Jisung's voice gets caught in his throat as he sobs. He sniffles, helplessly paws at Renjun's back, and begs, "Need more, hyung. Baby's been so good for hyung, so good. Please, I can't–"

"Baby, I've got you," Renjun says, slowing down momentarily to stroke Jisung's cheek. "But you have to calm down. Do you think you can do that for me?" Jisung nods. Seemingly satisfied, Renjun speeds his hips up again. "Good boy."

And then Jisung just let's himself _feel_. He doesn't think or do anything other than hold onto Renjun. He lets his body be used in the best possible way. Before he knows it, he's gone, too fucked out to care about the mixture of drool and tears running down his face. 

Jisung is always loud in bed and tonight is not an exception. The way Renjun fucks is perfect. He moves his hips so fluidly at _just_ the right angle to have Jisung nearly screaming. It should be more embarrassing, something Jisung tries his best to suppress, but he can't be bothered to care when he's being fucked the way he needs. 

“I’m gonna come,” Jisung manages to get out amongst the incoherent string of syllables he’s been letting out. “Please don’t stop, hyung. ’M gonna come, gonna come.”

“Yeah?” Renjun fucks impossibly harder, faster as Jisung tries to nod. With a look of faux sympathy, Renjun wraps his hand around Jisung’s little cock. “Baby’s gonna make a mess for hyung?”

“Yes,” Jisung chokes out, right on the edge of orgasm. “Yes, yes, _yes, yes–”_ Renjun swipes his thumb over the head of his cock and that’s all it takes for Jisung to spill into his hand. He shakes and twitches almost violently under Renjun while he coos and works him through his high. 

"That's it," Renjun soothes, pressing kisses to his skin as Jisung's body finally relaxes. He winces a little at the sensitivity when Renjun pulls out. "I've got you, angel." 

"But hyung didn't come," Jisung complains, trying to grab at Renjun to pull him back against his body, but ultimately with how heavy his limbs feel. "Wanna make you feel good, too."

"It's okay," Renjun says. He settles between Jisung's legs and tugs at his cock frantically with the hand covered in Jisung's cum. "Ju–just sit there and look pretty for me, yeah?"

Jisung nods, not entirely sure what to do initially. He decides on running his fingers through the mess on his stomach, then sucking his fingers clean. The taste isn't great, but it makes Renjun groan when he laps up his fingers. 

"Oh?" Jisung cocks his head to the side in mock innocence as Renjun's hips start twitching forward into his hand. "Is hyung gonna get me all messy again?"

That's all it takes for Renjun to come with a cry across Jisung's newly cleaned abdomen. The noises he makes are almost whiny. Jisung had always thought they were cute. 

"You're something else, baby," Renjun manages through heavy breaths. His smile makes Jisung feel embarrassingly fuzzy inside.

"Maybe." Jisung sits up enough to take hold of Renjun's shoulders, then flops back down, taking his boyfriend with him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." It's funny, how out of everything they've done, _that's_ what gets Renjun to blush. "Next time, just tell me if you want to get off." 

"Whatever." 

And now Jisung's blushing, too.


End file.
